Olvido, Recuerdo, Ádios
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Hace 4 años que Sora no ah visto ah Tai, creyó que lo había olvidado... pero cuando perdió la esperanza el regresó, ahora solo tienen 3 opciones segun que decidan hacer: Olvidar, recordar o decir ádios... DESCONTINUADO.
1. Reencuentro

**Olvido, Recuerdo… Adiós  
Capítulo 1: Reencuentro**  
Por: Merle-chan

Habían pasado 4 años desde que la malvada Marit se había llevado a Tai a su perverso mundo de maldad (lo siento, no estoy muy inspirada. Justamente en la misma iglesia y en el mismo lugar, estaba un chico moreno de cabello café y unos lindos ojos avellana, una mujer de cabello ondulado y castaño y una pantera negra; La mujer estaba junto a la pantera, parecían muy felices al igual que el chico...

- Eso es todo, hasta nunca Taichi, eres libre – dijo Marit mientras sonreía – ya no necesito tu poder

- Si, lo sé, hasta nunca Marit – Tai se dio la vuelta y salió de la Iglesia – hace mucho que no veía el sol...

- Vámonos Jiny, ya terminamos – Marit tocó la pared y se abrió el portal – volvamos a casa

- Sí!!! – Jiny saltó al portal y Marit la siguió – adiós Tai – dijo Jiny muy feliz

- Adiós... – murmuró Tai – me pregunto ¿qué harán mis amigos?

Tai camino por la calle, se veía muy feliz, aunque la luz del sol lastimaba sus ojos un poco (lógico, si una loca muy poderosa te lleva a un lugar donde no da ni un rayo de sol), pero no le importaba, estaba feliz, era libre de aquella condena que había sido eterna para él. Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad  estaban Sora, Matt, Jun, Kari, Izzy, TK, Cody, Davis y Miyako conversando sobre la próxima boda que se acercaba...

- Por fin ¿eh? –comentó Jun con una sonrisa

- Si, por fin se dio el día – Kari sonrió – por fin nos casaremos

- ¿Y donde va a ser la boda? – preguntó esta Yolei emocionada – o ¿aún no saben?

- En la iglesia que esta frente a la torre de Tokio – se forma un incomodo silencio

- Fue donde Tai... – murmura Sora para sí misma

- Si... –susurra Izzy – decidimos que sería mejor ahí, pero sí...

- No hay problema –respondió Sora rápidamente – con que ahí ¿eh?

- Si, la iglesia es muy bonita y hay mucha iluminación, además... – Kari miró a Matt

- Se me olvidaba, tengo que hacer algo importante, me retiro –se levanto de la silla y se fue

- Creo que no le gusto mucho la idea, pero ya han pasado 4 años, ya no... todos sabemos que Tai no volverá, debería continuar con su vida

- Kari estoy de acuerdo, pero no seamos muy duros con él – comentó Izzy tomando un sorbo de café

- Lo sé Izzy, lo sé, pero todos decidimos que dejaríamos en paz ese asunto – respondió Kari molesta

- ¿Te fue fácil? ¿te fue fácil olvidar a tu propio hermano? – dijo Sora en voz baja

- Ah? No me refería a eso – contestó con voz muy baja – no quería decir eso, lo que quise decir es que todos perdimos la esperanza de ver a Tai

- Si, supongo que es cierto... bueno, hablando de otro tema, cuéntame, ¿qué tal va la boda?

- espera Sora, quiero que quede muy claro, Tai es mi hermano, y me duele que no vaya a estar en mi boda, pero... no podemos seguir lastimándonos por la estúpida ilusión de volverlo a ver, no fuiste a la única que le dolió... – Kari parecía molesta

- Discúlpenme, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo – Sora se levanto de la silla y salió

- Kari!!! Sabes que Sora aún extraña mucho a Tai, deberías ser mas considerada con ella – le dijo Davis molesto – Sora se iba a casar con él, aunque tu seas su hermana no tienes derecho de juzgar que Matt o Sora tengan la esperanza de volver a verlo

- Davis Kari debe tener sus razones, cada quien lo vio diferente, a unos nos dolió mas que a otros – miraba fijamente la taza de Té

- Jun... – Cody apoyo su mano en el hombro de Jun – mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿quieren?

Mientras tanto Sora se encontraba en su casa donde la esperaba solamente su gato y los recuerdos encerrados en aquel lugar, se preguntaba porque aún conservaba las cosas de Tai, tal vez para no olvidarlo o para hacerlo... la mente de Sora se confundía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Sora se tiro a la cama y tomo la foto de Tai...

- Si tan solo... si tan solo supieras cuanto me has faltado – de pronto un recuerdo regreso a la mente de Sora – creo que fue lo que me gane por engañarte con uno de tus amigos, me sentía tan sola que yo... me deje llevar, cuanto me arrepiento de ello –se secó las lágrimas y puso el porta retratos boca abajo, se levanto y fue a la ventana – está lloviendo... que clima tan curioso. Es cierto, ven Mau, tengo que darte de comer

Sonó el  teléfono 

- ¿Si? Habla Takenouchi

_- Hola Sora, soy yo Mimi, oye, los chicos y yo decidimos ir a visitarte, me contaron que te molestaste, bueno, eso no tiene remedio, me costo mucho trabajo convencer a Matt así que no acepto no por respuesta_

- Ah, sabía que no debía irme así, bueno, nos vemos en MI casa, adiós –colgó el teléfono

Ha 2 calles Tai se encontraba corriendo a casa de Sora, lucía feliz, seguía corriendo (se nota que me gusta la lluvia ne?), cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en casa de Sora, se quedó afuera dudando hasta que decidió entrar, cuando entró estaban todos los digidestinados...

- Tai... – alcanzó a decir Kari sorprendida

- Sora, ¿dónde esta Sora? –pregunto Tai con una sonrisa tomando a Kari de los hombros

- En la cocina

- Ah!!!! –grito Mimi – no puede ser posible

- ¿qué sucede? – salió Sora de la cocina y vio a Tai, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro y corrió a abrazarlo – Tai...

Tai y Sora se abrazaron un largo rato y al separarse se dieron un dulce y suave beso... mientras que 2 rubios los miraban con malos ojos, Matt miraba a Sora y pensaba "De nuevo eres mi rival" Mientras que Takeru pensaba "Sora es mía, ya no es nada de ti". Al separarse Sora llevó a Tai a su habitación, donde lo ayudo a secarse y le contó lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba, pero había una pregunta en la mente de Sora y Tai: ¿Aún siento lo mismo que hace 4 años?

******************+

_¿? Creo que lo arruine todo, comenzando por el título, jajaja ahora con quien se ve mas lindo Tai, con Sora o con Matt y Sora se ve mejor con Tai o con TK??? Mmm... no sé, pero tengan por seguro que cuando termine esto no habrá continuación, ni Marit malvada ni nada tonto, todo serio (ni yo misma me lo creí)._

_Muchos Miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Tai y Matt

**Olvido, Recuerdo… Adiós  
Capítulo 2: Tai y Matt**  
Por: Merle-chan

Después del reencuentro de Sora y Tai todo continuó normalmente (por así decirlo), aunque Sora y Tai no hablaban mucho del tema ya que aún estaban indecisos sobre la segunda oportunidad que tenían, pero ¿realmente están listos?  
Han pasado 3 días y era de esperarse que Sora estuviera ocupada y dejara a Tai un rato, lo que no esperaba era que Matt le haría una visita al deprimido de Tai...

-. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Tai sorprendido al ver a Matt

-. Solo vine a verte Tai, ¿A que mas podría venir? –le sonrió

-. Pasa –Tai se hizo a un lado para que pasara

-. ¿Y Sora? –preguntó con un tono molesto

-. Tuvo que salir –contestó Tai desviando la mirada con un ligero color carmín en las mejillas

-. ¿Enserio? –hizo una mueca de satisfacción y después dirigió su atención a Tai –Recuerdas lo que dijo en la boda?

-. Si, lo recuerdo... –el color de sus mejillas aumentó

-. deja de hacer eso ¿quieres? –se acercó a Tai –bien sabes de lo que vine a hablar

-. Si –suspiro en derrota –lo sé, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-. No juegues conmigo Tai –colocó sus manos en los hombros de Tai y acerco su rostro hasta quedar a medio centímetro del rostro de Tai

-. No sé, no quiero pensar en eso por favor, aún no sé que hacer con Sora y contigo, no puedo pensar en eso ahora, no me obligues a... –Matt le dio un suave beso en los labios, pero Tai no se movió, no lo rechazo, pero tampoco lo correspondió –no hagas las cosas más difíciles...

-. ¿Estas seguro de que amas a Sora? –le susurro al oído –si fuera así no estarías tan confundido

-. No sé –murmuró Tai bajando la mirada –en todo este tiempo estuve pensando, realmente no sé... no sé que es Sora para mí

-. Yo... –Matt miró a Tai un momento y después le dio otro beso en los labios –esperare tu respuesta

-. Si, lo sabrás –murmuró Tai y luego sonrió de nuevo –nos vemos después

-. Esta bien, nos veremos

Matt salió y cerro la puerta. Sonrió y se fue del lugar, dejando como único testigo a su hermano que sonreía triunfalmente, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por tener a Sora

Tsu Zu Ku

*************************  
_Lo sé, muy corto, se me acabó la imaginación el fin de semana escribiendo capítulos y para variar se descompone mi máquina T-T odio mi suerte, y lo único que pude hacer fue esto y el prólogo de otra historia, lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo mas que nadie quería subir mas capítulos v_v bueno, disculpándome no se arregla la máquina y ahora tengo que usar la de mi hermana ¬¬ voy a ver si puedo el viernes, si no les avisaré cuando suba el prólogo de mi otra historia._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!!_


End file.
